One Night One Decision
by thenameiscat
Summary: Taylor/Summer: Two best friends unwittingly take their friendship to the next level. Dealing with their guilt and confusion, they have a decision to make. Will they leave their boyfriends to find happiness with eachother or will they just forget about it?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My first attempt at a femslash fanfic. Please R & R. Thanks.

It was only one night.

Sure, we were drunk, but that was no excuse. Summer is my best girl friend, actually the _only _girl friend I've ever had. And now, it could possibly be ruined because of our antics, not to mention what Seth and Ryan will do if they ever find out. Well in order to get the full story, I suppose I will have to tell you what actually went down with us.

Okay, so it happened a few nights ago. We were alone in the kitchen and we were downing some alcohol. I shouldn't really have done it since I got really drunk playing that Drink game with Ryan, and after the hang over the next day, I thought I would never touch it again, but it was drinking between friends, nothing would come of it, or so I thought. After drinking what seemed like five glasses, Summer and I were just talking and laughing like we normally do, except it was more erratic since we were intoxicated. I began to see her in a different light. We began telling each other more things in a drunken state, than we would do when sober. She was my BFF after all, but sometimes it was hard to tell people stuff even if they were your friend. But it seemed like, while we were like this that we just let loose and threw caution to the wind. What was the harm in that? We were just two girls having fun.

Then, as we were about to stumble off to bed, the most unexpected thing happened. I impulsively leant in and kissed her! I kissed Summer Roberts on the lips. At the time, it was nice. Her lips were really soft and it was supposed to be innocent. But, the surprise was, she kissed me back with full force. Of course, we didn't know what we were doing, so we just dismissed it because we weren't in the right frame of mind. But, what happened after that was the **real **shock. This kiss became real intense and I mean _real _intense. Right then and right there, we bordered from friendship to more in just one step. The rest of the night was spent in her room, in her bed doing something that we never thought we would do together in a million years. From what I remember, it was really passionate and even though it was a stupid mistake, I'm not sure whether I regret it or not. Don't get me wrong, I love Ryan and I know Summer loves Seth, but maybe we needed to take this step to realise how much we mean to each other. I'm not sure what that means exactly, since I don't remember much about what actually happened and I'm in a state of confusion. But all I know is, there are gonna be broken hearts, even though I hate to admit it. I'm not a lesbian, but if that's what it takes for me to be happy with someone and love them more than anything, so be it.


	2. Facing the Truth

I proceeded into the kitchen, not sure whether I wanted to see Summer there or not since that's where our night started out

I proceeded into the kitchen, not sure whether I wanted to see Summer there or not since that's where our night started out. It was just a drunken mistake, right? Maybe we can just forget about it and move on. It was only meaningless sex. At least, I hope it was. I never wanted to hurt anybody, least of all Ryan. It took me a long time to finally get with him and there I was, standing in the vicinity of the kitchen, watching Summer drink her coffee, thinking about that night and how hot she was as she was laying under me while I softly kissed her neck and rubbed her nether regions slowly.

It was time to snap out of it, I know. I was in love with Ryan for god sakes. I forced a smile as I approached the kitchen table and sat down at the other end of it.

"Hey Summer," I greeted casually as I twisted my hair with my finger. What was I doing? I quickly stopped and just looked at the newspaper in front of me and picked it up and started flicking through some random pages. Biting my bottom lip, I just quickly glanced at her. "Good coffee?"

Okay, so maybe I was trying to attempt small talk, but Summer and I couldn't avoid each other forever. We live in the same house. Summer looked at me and nodded before taking another sip.

"The best." she replied awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact.

Why was I the one being mature about this? At least I was woman enough to face this situation head on. Well, it took me a couple days, but I want to talk this through. Pursing my lips together I nodded back.

"I might make some myself actually," I said as I got out of the chair and headed to the kitchen cupboard to get a cup to put the coffee in before I poured some fresh coffee into it. This wasn't working. I can see that now. Summer could barely look at me and I could barely even look at her. Holding the cup close to my face getting ready to take a sip, I quickly glanced at her and turned away quickly. "So, how's Seth?"

I realise now that may have not been the best question to ask, but hopefully she didn't divulge anything about our night together to him. Of course, she wouldn't. She wouldn't ruin her relationship with him like that. I looked at her for the third time that morning and she looked up at me. I could still see that things weren't normal between us, but how could they be? I just wish we could talk and hopefully this was the first step.

"Cohen's fine," she responded with a nod. "_We're_ fine." she added emphasising the 'we're.'

Who did she think I was? I wasn't thinking about their relationship status. It was good for them if they were fine, but she didn't need to make a point about it. Least of all to me.

"How's Ryan?" she finally asked sincerely, getting me out the trance I had found myself in.

I smiled when she asked that. We were finally getting somewhere. I walked to the table and sat in the chair next to hers, making sure not to be _too_ close.

"He's great," I responded. "We're actually meeting for lunch at the diner this afternoon."

Summer seemed happy about that. I didn't see a smile, but she seemed to look at me for a little longer and it didn't seem to be that bad.

After a few moments of more silence and exchanges of glances here and there, I actually cracked under this pressure. We had to have this out. Right now.

"Summer," I said in a serious tone. "We need to talk. About what happened between us."


	3. Time to Confess

She was obviously taken back by my comment because the next thing I knew, she got up from her chair and went into the living room, with me in tow. I was frustrated that she could avoid the issue so easily.

"Summer! Summer!" I called behind her but got no response. I reached for her arm to turn her around. "We can't avoid this forever. Something happened between us and we need to talk."

She got out of my grasp gently and she looked at me and shrugged. It was like she was either too inebriated to remember what actually happened or her feelings run deeper than what she's letting on. I crossed my arms over my chest and had a stern look on my face. I hated the tension between us and I wanted to break it. She turned around and walked to the sofa.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied as she sat down. Not giving it a second thought, I rushed over to the sofa and sat down a few feet away from her. "Taylor, we were drunk, okay? Whatever happened between us was a mistake, and if I could take it back, I would. Satisfied?"

To be honest, I wasn't satisfied as she _politely _put it. Sure, it was a mistake, but when two people have sex, it has to have some meaning, even if there is just a little one. There is meaningless sex, but why have it if you're just going to regret it later on? Yes, we were drunk, but that's no excuse to dismiss the issue at hand. It was then that Summer looked at me.

"I would be lying if I said the sex wasn't incredible," she replied with a smile. "Because, it was. I don't have to be drunk to know that. But, we both have boyfriends who we both love and I just think if we pretend nothing happened, then it'll just blow over."

I pursed my lips and nodded as a moved an inch closer. Not the best move, but I wanted her to know that I was willing to work this out.

"Blow over?" I found myself asking as I kept eye contact. "You can't seriously think this will blow over anytime soon, especially if we keep each other at arms length like this. I don't wanna lose you as a friend so please talk to me about..."

"...About what?" she interjected standing up hastily. "What do you want me to say, Taylor, huh? How one night can ruin a few years? I am so in love with Seth and you are with Ryan, I know this, so even if we do talk about it, what will that achieve?"

I saw her face flush and some tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them as I just sat there, speechless. She was right, to an extent. It wouldn't really achieve anything, but just us relaying about how guilty we feel about the whole night. I know I did and Summer did, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Oh, Summer, I..." I trailed off bowing my head down trying to find the right words. I looked up at her again and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but I don't want one night to ruin our friendship either. You're my best friend, Summer Roberts, and to lose that, I'd be lost."

She plopped back down on the couch and looked back at me. Her eyes were calm and warm and if my eyes didn't deceive me, I think I saw a weak smile creep across her face.

"When Marissa died," she began. "I wasn't sure if I would ever find another friend. But, you were there for me. I guess, you always were, even when I was such a bitch to you..."

We both giggled at that comment because it was true and I started to remember all those times when she'd say bad things to me, but I swore that one day, we'd be friends.

"...You filled that void for me," she replied. "Not as a replacement Marissa, of course, but as Taylor Townsend. You were always yourself and didn't care what anyone else thought. I admired that. I admit, it took me awhile, but I warmed up to you."

We exchanged more looks and while there were a few moments of silence, it wasn't as awkward as it was earlier. I really mean that much to her? She's always been the same for me. A constant. Someone I could turn to in a time of need.

"Then why can't you talk to me?" I asked. "This affects me too and if I mean that much to you like you say, then please talk to me. If not for me, then for your own peace of mind." I pleaded.

She immediately shook her head and looked at me. I know how hard it is for her because she has been with Seth for longer than I've been with Ryan, but even though my relationship with Ryan was relatively new, I wanted to try and not ruin it, but sometimes to talk about something, you have to sacrifice something else in order to do that.

"Sorry Taylor," she replied. "I just can't. Not right now. You have to understand."

I tried to, I really did, but I was not gonna let this go that easily. I wanted to sort this out before I left for the diner to meet Ryan.

"You know I can't," I replied smoothing down my hair. "Talking is the best thing to do in situations like this, so if you can't open up to your best friend, who can you open up to?"

She avoided eye contact with me and crossed her legs and moved her head slightly as if she was positioning herself to a good position.

"Even if your best friend is the one you slept with?" she asked.

I actually never thought she would ever ask that, but that is exactly what I meant so she guessed right.

"Mmhmm," I replied simply with a simple nod of my head. It made it a whole lot easier if she would just talk to me like a friend, not a one night stand. "I won't get angry or sad, but just tell me, please." I added with a smile.

Summer looked at me again and reached for my hand. It was then that I felt something. Nothing bad, but nothing good either.

"Okay," she replied. "This isn't gonna get any easier, so I may as well tell you."

She took a few deep breaths, squeezing my hand tightly before continuing.

"That night," she started. "I felt different. Like nothing I had ever felt before. Not even with Cohen."

She looked down at our interlocked hands and took her hand away abruptly. I wouldn't blame her, but it was nice that she did it though.

"Continue Summer." I prodded, waiting for her to say something else.

After exchanging a glance, she nodded.

"It felt right with you," she replied sounding ashamed. "That might sound perverted and I mean no disrespect to Seth, but it was the most sensual thing I have ever experienced. You knew the right spots to touch and we had never had sex with each other before. It was my first time all over again."

She stopped right there and I was gobsmacked. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she...falling for me? No, wait, she was just talking about the sex, that's it.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I'm not sure where my heart lies," she replied. "While I love Seth, I love you too."


	4. Feelings, Guilt and Denial

Right then and there, I knew that we were both confused about how we felt. Summer was admitting the very same thing that I was feeling towards her. I loved Ryan, but I wasn't sure if I was completely in love with him like I once had been. I felt my face flush as she said those words.

"_I love you too."_she had said to me. I was agape. I just sat there with my jaw dropping a little before closing my mouth. All that was running through my head were those four words.

"You wanted me to tell you how I was feeling," she said noticing I wasn't saying anything. "And I did. Please say something." she added just looking at me.

I looked back and her and nodded. No smile crept across my face, nothing. I was numb. My best friend had just admitted that she loved me. While I knew she was confused as much as I was, and that I felt the same way about her, somewhat. I just couldn't really deal with that revelation, but I didn't wanna show weakness either.

"Um," I simply began, just gazing at her. "You don't love me, Summer. You just think you do because of that night. Your heart really belongs to Seth."

Admittedly, I was trying to dismiss this, but in all honesty, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and just have it be like that night. She was so beautiful and her kisses felt like she was solving a puzzle. Finding and placing all the intricate pieces together until they all fit. The way she placed a hair behind my ear before touching my neck with her lips and caressing every inch of my body with the warm passion. The way she unclasped my bra gently, and the way she just gave herself to me without reserve. It was a drunken mistake, but maybe it was a sign. A sign saying we should be together. She nodded at me as if she agreed with my comment.

"Maybe," she responded. "But I know my feelings Taylor, and they're strong."

Before I could respond, she leaned in and kissed me passionately. It was a shock, just like that night, but it was secretly what I wanted. What we _both _wanted. I felt her place her hands up my pink top and take it off before unclasping my bra. I instinctively took her top off and she just positioned herself on top of me as I put my head on the arm of the sofa. Kissing my lips, she went down to my neck softly, making sure she got to every inch. I let out a small moan as she went down my body, not giving it another thought. I ran my fingers through her hair softly, just closing my eyes as it was all happening.

"Oh, Summer!" I called, before realising what I was doing. I opened my eyes and gently got up and got her off me. "I can't. I really can't." I said as I quickly put my bra on and my top before standing up.

I looked at her and bowed my head down. I felt ashamed letting myself succumb to her for the second time. I was really confused. I couldn't even look at her in the eye after that.

"I have to go," I stated with a nervous nod. "I have to meet Ryan...at the diner."

It was earlier than expected, but I just had to get out of there. Having sex drunk was enough because we didn't know what we were doing, but just now, while we were sober, wasn't exactly the ideal thing to do, especially since we know we have boyfriends to think about.

"Taylor," she said as I saw her put her own top on and look at me. "I know you feel the same way about me. What happened just then just proves it."

Instead of answering her, I just proceeded to the door and walked out, rushing past Julie as I did so.

"Wow, she seems to be in a hurry." I heard her say before hearing the door close.

I know she may have questions, but I just couldn't deal with it right now. All I wanted to do was be by myself and sort everything out on my own. I hated the way I felt, but at the same time, it was due to guilt. Maybe if I just talk to Ryan about what happened, I can finally put everything to rest. I may lose a boyfriend, but my conscience will be cleared. I started feeling my pockets for my cell phone and took it out, debating on whether I should ask him to meet me at the diner early. I flipped it open and pressed his speed dial number and waited for it to ring.

"Hey Ryan," I greeted. "Can you meet me at the diner early?"


End file.
